Love Is The Darkness To Your Heart
by GreenLeafRobinFeels
Summary: 3 years have passed since Maria saved Moonarce, Now a new danger is coming to Moonarce can Robin and Maria save everyone and fall in love at the same time? I'm new at this so don't judge :)
1. Woods

Prologue

"Come and catch me!" screamed a running, laughing Maria. Now 3 years have passed and all has been well. The De Noir Clan and Merryweather's forgave each other, and become to peace. As for Loveday and Benjamin, they got married the next 3 months. Miss Heliotrope and DigWeed are now happily married and happier then ever. For Robin and Maria they the best of friends and both around the same age. Robin: 18, Maria: 17.

Running around the woods was Maria, running from a special bird-boy. Finally, grabbing the slim waist of Maria. Taking his dirty bowler hat he has worn since a child, and placing it on it rightful place. "I believe I won" he said in a mocking tone. Maria being the childish she is stuck her tongue out on him. "Now we take you home, Princess", bowing curtsey the bird-boy said. "I don't want to go" playfully pouted Maria. "Your Uncle excepts to be at the manor before Nightfall', "Okay bird-boy' she said. Getting up, and dusting her dress, and taking the leaves off her dress and hair, they began to walk. Enjoying each others company, Maria was thinking about the friendship and how they touch and look at each other she blushed. Loveday always tease about them bound to get together sometime or another. While walking , Robin broke the silence " You all right princess?" he looked at her with amused and worried eyes. "Fine, Robin just thinking…" she said hesitantly. He lifted her chin up , " I know you for 3 years now I can tell when something is wrong" looking at her with a anxious expression. She realized how close they were to each other and face turn red as a rose. "It's nothing to worry about ..." she said hoping he will buy the story. "Okay, Princess" he said suspiciously. Then, they continued they way. Finally reaching the manor. Love Day was waiting at the door." There you are!" she said with a amused glint in her beautiful eyes. "Yes, sorry we took long, we were having too much fun" said a smirking Robin. Maria then remembers what happened in the forest.

_Walking down the forest the 2 were. Maria as she is decides to take Robin's Bowler Hat by surprise. "Come and get it" she said tauntingly. He smirked with an amused expression "I will princess, I will'. And the race was on. Running as fast she could she was no match for Robin, years in the forest made him fast. Stopping by the closest tree. Catching her breath, then taken by surprise a hand takes the hat. "I believe this is mine" said a smirking Robin placing the hat in its rightful place. Sitting down, trying to settle his breath, looking at Maria how her skin glistened in the setting sun. She turns her head and looks at him with big beautiful bluish-grey eyes full of life. She smiles widely at him, and then he realizes they were so close to each other there noses almost touch. She suddenly turn scarlet red, and both there hearts start beat at a incredibly fast speed, slowly they start to lean in until Robin open his eyes and realizes what his trying to do. And blushes in embarrassment._

"Yes a marvelous time, Love Day" said a blushing Maria. "Bye Princess" said a happy Robin and kisses her forehead. Then he departed


	2. Suprises

CH.1 Maria's POV ( I don't own The little white horse or the characters of the book just everything else)

_I'm running down the forest being chased by something, or someone. I running as fast as my long pale legs can carry me, I'm feeling like my chest is about to explode looking back I take a glimpse at the creature. It's something so scary it looks beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Lion like body, read blood eyes, and razor sharp teeth that can kill a whole grown man. I widen my eyes in terror and keep running. I turn right and suddenly my dress gets caught in a tree branch. Desperately trying to remove the piece of ribbon from the branch, the Lion-like creature slowly stalks over to me, almost taunting me. I move towards the tree being pinned to the floor. Snarling at me the creature opens its mouth and roars. Then looks at me with Furious eyes and then runs away into the dark forest, leaving me breathless and shocked…_

"Maria, Maria dear wake up" said someone calling my name. Fluttering my big eyes, my vision begins to come back and she a worried over me. "Maria dear, your didn't c-c-come to breakfast so we got worried and I came upstairs to wake up, you were tossing and turning and sweating" said the woman with a worried expression. "I'm fine Mrs. Heliotrope just a nightmare." I said not wanting to explain the horrid dream. "Well Maria, Master Robin is downstairs waiting for you, you best must get dressed." Said my lovely tutor with a smirk. I simply nodded and off left my tutor. I prepared a bath for me with Lavender and Rose scented oils. After, the bathing I wrapped a warm welcoming towel. Putting on the dress LoveDay left me. It was a dark green reaching to floor, beautiful rose patterns to the waist down, and a black big bow in the back a square neckline, showing off my pale long beautiful neck, reaching to my elbows simple elegant cuffs around the elbows ,and beautiful riding black boots. Left my beautiful red curls down with a red rose pinning a side back. Leaving my small tower room, descending down the stairs, seeing my best friend, Robin by the stairs waiting for me. I smiled seeing him with usual attire, same leather style, and hat as always. He smiles back at me with a glint in his Dark, dreamy, beautiful eyes. WAIT WHAT? Since when am I thinking about Robin like that? Sensing butterflies and blush coming to me, I push those thoughts aside and hug my best friend. "Hello, Princess slept well?" Then that's when my smile faded. He noticed my smile disappear, and took me outside to the forest. At the forest, he asked the question I was trying to avoid, "What happened?" His expressions seem serious and worried. "Nothing, its fine Robin" I said absolutely lying. He still didn't buy it. He seemed more concerned than before. Finally I gave in, and told him the dream and about the creature during the telling his expressions seemed to change, from serious to worried, too shocked then concerned. "I'm going to tell this to my father, perhaps this thing is really there." He said sternly. I widened my eyes at that, "No, Robin its fine I don't want anyone else to know about this" I said gripping Robin's shoulders. "But, Maria this _thing_can be a vision on what's left to come!" He said looking at me with piercing eyes. I was looking at him with the same expression. Finally I sighed, "Only if we go together, understand?" I said looking at him softening my expression. He nodded, "I going to take you somewhere, but it's a surprise." He said, with a big smile. I playfully glare at him, "You know I hate surprises'..." I said putting my hands on my hips. "I know, but you will like this one." He then, stilling smirking getting a blindfold and wrapped around my beautiful eyes. "HEY!" I shrieked, touching my eyes. He shushed me. "Come on, let's not waste time princess" he said, feeling him smirking all ready. While walking we were joking and laughing until I felt it becoming windy and smelling if the was a water source close by. The he asked me "What do you smell?" I took a deep breath though the nose, and smelled flowers, fresh water, waterlillies, and pine. "Um.., I smell pine, flower, and water." I said grinning proudly. "Correct." he said simply. I took a few more steps, until I felt my blindfold taken off and I was surprised by such beautiful view. It small crystal blue pond with a stream and a waterfall, waterlillies around the pond, blue endless blanket in the sky. A peaceful small fire by a blanket and a woven basket all set on the floor. I gasped taking the beauty of it all. Until I was taken back to reality by a question "Do you like it?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. "I don't like it" I said simply. His smile faded and shuffled his feet looking down to the feet, "I LOVE it!" I said with a smile. His smile appeared he grabs me to a hug, spinning me around, I giggled, and he laugh along with me. Finally, putting me down he still had his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. He was smiling down at me, and I couldn't stop and smile myself. Then that's when He starting to lean in. my heart was beating so fast I thought he would probably heard it, and getting a fuzzy warm feeling in my stomach. Subconsciously, I leaned in to until we opened our eyes and widen our eyes to realize what we just did. I feel the blush and hid my blush with my hair. Robin was staring at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I had a feeling that I wished that that didn't happen and we did kiss. I push that away, tell him "Aren't you going to tell me where you got this idea?" I said curiously. He replied "My mother took me here once before she ... you know died." He said with a sad smile, his mother was a very touchy subject and rarely did he talk about her. "Robin ... I... Can't be here if it bothers you, Robin." I said looking at him with a saddened expression." No, I want to be here with... you and also give you this." I look at his hand and he unclasped it showing a necklace, with thin chain so delicate I could of broke it if I touched it, with a heart made of dark red ruby. I gasped at the sight. Until I finally said "I can't take this… Robin it's too much." I look at him with tears in my eyes. He was smiling at me "No, is yours now." He said sternly while putting the necklace on my neck, and moving my hair out of the way. I let a few tears slip down my cheek. Robin cleans them with his thumb gently. I was laughing and hugged him tightly. "Can't breathe" said Robin mockingly. I gasped playfully, and slapped his shoulder lightly. I giggle like a school girl. Suddenly I felt the butterflies again and the blush creeping though. I look at the suddenly dark sky. Luckily, Robin felt the same presence and said "Let's take you home princess." He said mockingly. Taking his hand and locking finger with him. On the way to the manor, I toke Robin's hat and ran as fast as my legs carried me, leaving a shocked bird-boy far behind, looking back to see Robin close behind me. I always knew he was a fast runner. Turn a different direction and bend down by a tree, catching my breath. Suddenly I felt something taken off my head. Looking up to see Robin placing the hat in its rightful place. "I win." He said proudly that he won. I pout playfully trying to hold back a giggle. He looked amused and said "Trying to hold back a giggle, princess?" he said obviously amused. I roll my eyes playfully. Finally getting home and trying to get Robin's hat severally times. Luckily LoveDay was again at the door, smirking. When, Robin was about to leave, LoveDay insisted and said something "No, No, No, No! Robin you must stay here, its pitch black out there you can't go home out there at this time." She said with a glint in her eyes. I mentally roll my eyes her for being a "Matchmaker" for us, she believes we will fall in love sooner or later that can't happen, right? Pushing the thoughts aside. And finally agree with LoveDay. "But what about father he will be worried and demand an explanation?" chimed in Robin? I looked at LoveDay. Until she said "I'll deal with father tomorrow." She said simply. He hesitantly nodded. Making our way to the upstairs, I was in-between LoveDay and Robin. Us enjoying a comforting silence until Loveday stopped at a room next to my tower. I noticed how close Robin was going to be to me. I blushed, and luckily no one saw it in the dark. "Here's your room, Robin." She said smirking. We said our goodbyes and went our ways. When I got to my room, I changed out of my dirty dress; _Mrs. Heliotrope is going to __**kill **__me! _I said mentally. I giggled at the fuss she would throw. I slipped into my warm white silky nightdress. And into my warm covers of my bed. During the middle of the night I felt a presence in my bedroom, walking over me, I groggily looked over to see who it was, but with the moonlight was only light there I had strain my eyes to see a least a feature, and the person kissed my cheek ever so lightly ,then the person left . But, before leaving I saw one feature curly brown locks sticking out. _Robin?_ He kissed me on the cheek, I felt myself blushing scarlet red. Finally I got comfortable position and fell asleep dreaming about a certain Bird-Boy.


	3. Dream or Nightmare?

CH.3 ROBIN'S POV (you know the drill)

_I'm in the forest, and then suddenly I hear a loud giggle. I turn around to see Maria by a tree looking beautiful as ever. But she looks different, she's wearing white silky nightdress that reaches up to midthigh and is barefoot walking to me slowly yet seductively. Until I spoke "Princess what are you doing?" I asked amused and confused at the same time. "What you don't like my new nightgown she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I'm finding this amusing, No! I not supposed to think that way about her. Until she snapped me back to reality. "Robin this isn't what you wanted?" she said and began to kiss my neck slowly up though my jaw line finally up to my lips. This kiss wasn't forceful or a peck it was a kiss so passionate I felt I was exploding with happiness. I sparks was exploding everywhere and we deepened the kiss more. I pinned her to the tree and began to kiss her neck, and hear her moan. I smirked at what I did. Then began to undress my shirt, and she began to take off her nightgown. I smirked absolutely amused, then I realize she is my best friend and this wrong she just seductive to me. I gently pushed her off of me, "Maria this is wrong." I said sternly. She looked at me with a dark glint in her eyes and suddenly changed into a Lion-like creature like the one Maria described to me in the forest. I widen my eyes in terror and ran as fast as I could. It keeps following me but this thing it was advancing in such a taunting way. I turn a different direction and tripped over a rock, and the creature came over me and morphed into something else, a woman in her 50's with a blood red gown the reach the floor in an elegant fashion she had pointed features, dark brown yes almost black like the night, blonde hair into a high, messy bun. Deathly pale, skin color and white stripes in her hair, and slightly visible wrinkles. She said in an elegant voice almost terrifying "No one is going save your precious __**princess**__!" she said taunting voice. And made a laughter so deep almost a roar. Then out came Maria, with bruises, cuts, burns and teared-eyed. I stared at her in awe. She finally said "ROBIN, ROBIN! Save me please." She said with no life in her, no life no glint in her beautiful eyes. Then suddenly the old witch stabbed Maria in the heart, easily killing her easily, she again began to laugh while the love of my life is on the floor lifeless, and paler than before._

Gasping for air, and sitting up, panting. Turning around to find Maria with a worried expression with wide eyes, Then I notice the knife in hands pointed to her heart only inches away. I immediately drop the knife. "I'm sorry." I said with a guilty expression, she nodded in understanding, "Why are you here?" I asked in a harsh tone, she immediately looked hurt. I became guilty, "I'm sorry I just had a nightmare". She became anxious and worried,"what happened in the dream?" she said putting a hand over mine and rubbing circles in the palm of my hand, this gesture always soothes me. I began and explained everything to her even the part of us kissing. She looked up to me and a shocked expression. "w-w-we kissed?" she stuttered out. I nodded, and she was playing with her fingers. She looked up and had a glint in her eyes, before saying "Robin I think I'm love with you." she said.


	4. Young Love

CH.4 Maria's POV

I can't believe I jus did that?! I told him I loved him, I risked all of our friendship just so I can have a answer. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, looking at a wide eyed Robin. He started to look at me with a expression so sweet and gentle, I never seen from him. He caressed my cheek with such love it was indestructible. He leaned in and whispered "I love you too." He said smiling, then it hit me like a ton of bricks he LOVES me! I was so happy I couldn't describe it. We both leaned in and kiss just when the sun rise from the horizon, it seem like years and I never want to pull away , but our lack of air keep us away. Pressing our foreheads together, smiling at each other, until suddenly I remembered I was in my nightgown and he was only underwear showing his well-toned chest, I couldn't stop but stare at the body. He notices doing so and began to chuckle, "Like what you see princess?" he asked taunting. I rolled my eyes playfully, and shoved on to the bed playfully. 'Ow! That hurt princess." He said winking at me. "How are we going to tell our family?" I said looking at him with big eyes.

"Since I going home today you could come with me and so can your uncle, Mrs. Heliotrope, and LoveDay." He stated.

"But what will we tell them?" I asked worried.

"Our dreams of course Princess, and that we are courting." He said winking.

"Then I need to get dressed, bye Robin." I kissed his cheek and left. Preparing a bath with vanilla oils, and wrapping myself in a towel, and changing into the dress LoveDay put out, which is a dark black with a red bow to the back, simple, shoulder length, with patterns at the shoulders, and a square neckline, and brown boots. While brushing my hair, a knock came to my door, "Come in." I said while applying Chap Stick to my rosy lips. And in came robin, freshly bathed and in his usual attire. He looked at me with a happiness I blushed. I let my hair down and puts pin to my hair on the right side. Then off the journey to TheDeNoir castle..


	5. Warning

CH.5 Maria's POV (POV changes during story)

(I don't own The Little Horse, or the Secret of Moonarce or the characters)

Maria's POV

The ride to The De Noir was supremely quiet. The Carriage was crowded, LoveDay and Uncle were in front of Robin and I, and Wrofle was in between us both sides, and I Robin were next to each other. As I look out the window, I see something terrifying, the creature from my dreams in by the forest line. Staring at me, with its red blood eyes. I didn't notice how long I stared at it, because I felt a tap at my left shoulder.

"You all right, princess?" asked Robin with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine." I replied again lying. He bought it finally, but still unsure.

When we arrived to the gates, Coeur De Noir was at the gates waiting for us, with a serious expression. When we got out of the carriage, his expression changed.

"Beloved Daughter, what brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a visit, dear father are we interrupting anything?" asked LoveDay with smile.

"Not at all my daughter." He replied and giving her a hug. Then eyes flickered to Robin and then to me.

"My son, where were you?" he asked with an amused expression.

"I stayed the night at the Merry Weather manor." Robin stated simply. Then that's when LoveDay cut in, and explained everything to Mr. De Noir. After saying our welcomes, we went inside. Along the way the servants were giving me glares, to me. That's when Robin told me this.

"There just jealous, that I am with you." He said smiling and squeezing my hand for resurgence. I smiled, and kissed his cheek. When we finally arrived to the dining hall, and everything took there seats down. I was next to Robin and across from us were LoveDay and Uncle by the right side of Coeur De Noir, and Robin to his left. And Mrs. Heliotrope was next to me at my right side and to her right side was Dig Weed. And Wrofle was by the fireplace, sleeping. Until Uncle started the conversation.

"Robin and Maria need to tell something Coeur De Noir." He said sternly.

"What might that be?" he replied confused. Then that's we Robin and I came in, and explained both of our dreams. Coeur De Noir expression didn't seem to change from moment we told him. Until I had to tell everyone what I saw in the window on the way to the De Noir Castle. Robin expression seems the most surprised. I just look down at my feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world, until someone finally spoke.

"I'm going to send some people to patrol the forest, and find the creature." said Coeur De Noir, with a blank face.

"We can't risk people's lives, father." snapped Robin.

"It's a risk we have to take." He said rather harshly. That's when Robin snapped; he scraped the floor with his chair, and stormed out. I excused myself, and follow him, running as fast as I can, try to find him. Until I found him in the forest by a tree, pacing back and forth, kicking a rock. As I come closer to him, I toke careful steps, and said.

"Why you ran away, Robin?" I said worried.

"Cause I not risking my men, just to find out if this _thing_ is real or not!" he snapped. I flinched at his tone. He looked at me with guilty eyes, and I just look at the floor, and began to walk back to the castle, until he grabbed my arm pulling him to me, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and his arm around waist.

"I'm sorry princess." He apologized with sad eyes. Giving him a weak smile.

"Its okay, Robin." I whispered, feeling him kissing my hair. Then suddenly I felt a movement in the trees, and I move away from the hug. Looking where the movement was. Nothing? I shake my head, and turn and was suppose to see Robin, but he wasn't there. That's when I got scared. I look around, trying to my precious Bird-Boy, nothing. Then, I said the creature. I somehow am frozen on the spot, and couldn't talk, it came walking to me taunting me, making terrified little by little. Until I felt being hit by a sharp object and seeing the last was an amused face, before blacking out.

ROBIN'S POV

Darkness was all I saw, looking around and trying to remember what happened. _ Me and Maria were hugging, until I heard a noise coming the trees, I looked up and saw the witch from my dreams, looking at me with mocking eyes, and mouthing me " Your princess is mine now" she said with a wicked smile. I look at Maria who heard also the noise, and was looking around, until I felt being taken, no more dragged away from Maria who right now was started to get scared. She widens her eyes with terror when she saw the creature that haunted our dreams. I try to make any movements, but I couldn't move any body part or couldn't say anything, just stood there and was getting terrified little by little, until felt getting hit by a hard object on the head , and blacking out and the last thing I saw was a helpless Maria. _

What bought me back to reality was the smell of burning close by, and then I saw my princess, on the floor unconscious, with rope around the ankles and wrist securely tied. She was breathing, but very slowly. Then, I saw I was tied in the same exact places as she was, until I heard a wicked, horrid laughter, across from me, and I saw the witch from my dream. I feel anger boiling up in my veins, waiting it to explode, until I heard her said.

"You're awake, like your new home?" she said in mocking voice. I narrow my eyes at her, trying to calm down my anger, and flicker my eyes at Maria. She saw me do this, and gave a deep horrid smile.

"Won't take long for her to wake up, and then the ritual can start." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. Then out of the shadows came 2 men, with there eyes dazed and glossy possibly mind-controlled. Until I look at Maria, and see her moving and opening her eyes and looking around , until her eyes meet mine, full of fear . I mouth to her "It's okay" and she simply nodded. That's when the 2 men grabbed Maria by the shoulders, and dragged her to the witch, watching in amusement.

"Hello Moon Princess." said the witch showing her only 3 teeth. I look at Maria, and see her looking at the witch with shaking eyes.

MARIA"S POV

I look at the witch in disgust, until I felt my chin moved up to face the witch with greasy, dirty fingers.

"Look at me when I talk to you." snapped the witch, slapping me hard in process, making fall on the ground. Feeling tears about to fall, I hold my cheek, and feel being pulled up to face the witch. Seeing her give me a smirk, disgusted me, I turn my face to look at Robin and see him trying to calm his anger, with a helpless expression. I look at the witch, and shake my fear away and replacing it with confidence.

"What do you want with me?" I asked with pride. She just shakes her head, and laughs out loud, more like screaming.

"You don't know, you blood is special, it's has powers to heal the weak, revive the dead, and make the mortal, immortal." She said gesturing to her self on the last part. I widen my eyes in understanding, just about when she going to cut my skin, a beast pinned her to the ground. Wrofle? , Robin took the chance to cut both our ropes, and pull us out of the cave. Running as fast as our legs can carry us, I felt bad for leaving poor Lion in there. When we saw the castle, Robin decided to pull me farther and making lose my breath. When reach the gates, LoveDay, Mrs. Heliotrope, Uncle, and Coeur De Noir standing there watching us with worried eyes. When we reached them, Uncle spoke.

"Dear Lion Teeth, what happened?" gesturing to our clothes. I look down and noticed that dress only reaching mid thigh, and I only had a corset and very thing piece of dress on me and m hair had dirt, leaves, and dried blood on it. My clothes were dirty and red. Robin on the other hand had, no shirt and his trousers were ripped, and barefoot with his hat in place. And, he had cuts, and bruises on his body and so did I. LoveDay gasped at our appreance, and rushed us to the best healers. Robin was in the healers' room; than I was currently I was in the guest bedroom, in my nights staring at the ceiling, worrying about Robin. I missed lunch, dinner, and still couldn't fall asleep worry about him, until I decided to get up, opening the door, and closing it as softly as I could, walking though the halls trying to find the library. I opened the door to only find…


	6. Important Author Notes

Hiiiiii….

I know you're wondering where the heck the bloody story is.

I so sorry about everything , and all I had some problems this year, but I had writer's block , family problems, finals , FCAT , midterms , and I had no free time.

So I'm starting again and Like I said I'm never , ever going to give up on you guys. * Cheers in background from: Maria, robin , acacia , harry , Louis , niall , and Eleanor*

So I will be updating at least once or twice a week or every other week. They sometimes author's note but I going to not going to up on you guys gave me will power.

So This goes to all my stories so yea… Back out for more chapters and sequels.

Peace in the middle east! Go Planet!

Bells J


End file.
